Toyohiro Kanedaichi
|ja_kanji = 鋼田一 豊大 |birthname = |namesake = |stand = Super Fly |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |blood = |nation = |hair = Blue ( ) Red (Anime) |eyes = Gold ( ) Blue (Anime) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |mangadebut = Chapter 398 Let's Live on a Transmission Tower (1) |mangafinal = Chapter 403 Let's Live on a Transmission Tower (6) |animedebut = Episode 105 July 15th (Thursday), Part 1 |gamedebut = |seiyuu = (Anime) |voiceactor = }} is the alias of a minor antagonist in Diamond Is Unbreakable, featuring centrally in the arc Let's Live on a Transmission Tower. Kanedaichi draws Josuke, Okuyasu and Mikitaka into a battle in a transmission tower on the coast of Morioh. His real name and identity are unknown. Appearance Before showing that he wore a mask, he didn't look very unusual, aside from some facial markings. After he revealed this, his eyes' colors invert, his hair is more tucked into his hat and his ears become exaggeratedly large. The mask's opening also suddenly becomes visible around his neck. Personality Initially, Kanedaichi showed himself not to be above trickery, as he tricked Josuke Higashikata into entering Super Fly while he himself plotted a means of escape. However he states during his fight with Josuke he didn't want to kill anyone and even warns Josuke when he falls. He also says he didn't think he'd actually escape and that his plans don't usually work out. He admits he stayed in the tower in the first place because he was scared of civilization and only decided to leave because Yoshihiro tricked him by saying he would set him for life if he would trap Josuke and his friends. He proves to be regretful as he offers to treat Josuke and his friends to dinner and tend to their wounds though they decline. As he was anticipating his death, he was prepared to accept it, though had a change of heart upon being saved by Josuke and willingly lives a peaceful life in the tower, interacting with tourists casually. His real name and appearance are unknown, as he wears a mask and everything he said about himself was part of a trick. It is mentioned that he is anti social which is why he hides his identity. This also explains why he abandoned society in the first place to live in the tower. Abilities Bound to his transmission tower, Kanedaichi's Stand is Super Fly; bringing it to a sort of life while trapping him inside. After living in his tower for so long, Kanedaichi has developed huge calluses on his palms, allowing him to hammer nails, slide down a cable, aid him in calculations, and hide tools. He is also highly acrobatic, able to swing around the telephone tower to dodge strikes with ease. Synopsis Diamond is Unbreakable Kanedaichi is introduced as a hermit living a lonesome life in an old, retired transmission tower for 3 years. He claims to have bought it and living in there since then. He was actually trapped within it by his own Stand Super Fly and had built a home while preparing to escape. He acted peaceful so Josuke Higashikata would enter his tower without worrying about an enemy Stand. He did however live there for a long time, as he grew calluses thick and strong enough to support his weight, open bottles and a variety of things. He fought Josuke, Okuyasu Nijimura and Mikitaka Hazekura, but decides to stay in the tower after being defeated. He becomes a Morioh landmark, letting tourists take his picture with them for spices and tools. The Book: 4th Another Day (The information below derives from a Light Novel not written by Araki. As such, it may or may not be considered canon.) Toyohiro continued to live in the iron tower. Becoming an attraction in Morioh, he maintains contact with the outside world talking with tourists, who often go to chat and bring him condiments and sweets. His name is still unknown, so people call him the "Iron Tower Man". Chiho Futaba doubted the story, but then heard that there are more bizarre stories in Morioh, such as that of a girl who lived between two buildings. Gallery Manga= ToyohiroCooking.png|Toyohiro cooking fish on the tower Super flying.png|Flying with Super Fly Toyohiro gazing at Josuke and Okuyasu.png|Gazing at Josuke and Okuyasu Toyohiro hanging from cable.png|Hanging from a cable True nature.png|Displaying his true nature Using superfly.png|Using Super Fly to attack Toyohiro holding onto Mikitaka.png|Holding onto Mikitaka Toyohiro callus knife.png|Hidden knife within Toyohiro's calluses toyohiromask.png|Toyohiro revealing that he wore a mask Second face.png|Toyohiro's second face Tower man.png|Noticing Josuke approach him Tower man 2.png|Final face |-| Anime= Superfly GreatDays.png|Toyohiro walking on Super Fly's cables in the third opening, Great Days. toyohirocallus.png|Toyohiro reveals the knife hidden in his calluses toyohiroslice.png|Toyohiro cuts one of the tower's cables Trivia *Araki based Toyohiro off of vagabonds and free spirits that were prevalent at the time, who would turn abandoned cars or caves into personal homes.JOJOVELLER Stand Commentaries References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Others/Strange Powers Category:Evil turns good